


A Promise from a Liar

by childrenofthesun



Series: Sunny's Art Collective [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun
Summary: A collection of my NSFW, noncon Good Omens artworks, both related to written works I've created and otherwise. Chapter titles indicate pairing and the story they're related to (as applicable), and the index at the beginning indicates any additional warnings.
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Sunny's Art Collective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540075
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to compile all my GO art pieces outside of the fics they're related to, plus any other art I draw for the fandom. There are three separate compilations, all in the same series for ease of navigation/so you can ignore a specific genre of art you'd rather steer clear of - NSFW noncon (A Promise from a Liar) NSFW with noncon excluded (Give Me Silver, Give Me Gold) and SFW (Take My Heart in Your Bare Hands). 
> 
> Titles are all from I Am That by The Fratellis.
> 
> Please do not repost.

1\. Reciprocity, chapter 1 - Crowley/Gabriel, long-haired Crowley, Gabriel in a suit, implied penetration

2\. Reciprocity, chapter 3 - Crowley/Gabriel, long-haired Crowley, Gabriel in a suit, choking, implied penetration

3\. Reciprocity, chapter 3 - long-haired Crowley, artistic nude, bruises

4\. When All Else Fails, chapter 1 - Crowley/Asmodeus, chains/imprisonment, hair-pulling, visible genetalia


	2. Crowley/Gabriel, Reciprocity Chapter 1




	3. Crowley/Gabriel, Reciprocity Chapter 3




	4. Crowley, Reciprocity Chapter 4




	5. Crowley/Asmodeus, When All Else Fails Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this here when posting the main story, like the scatterbrain I am.


End file.
